Not a curse for some
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Sam and Jacob mate. Sam tricks him into getting pregnant. Jacob runs away from the pack and has his ass saved by a vampire with an interesting past. Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, OC, OoC, and some hot wolf smex. hehe


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I doubt I even like Twilight, didn't read the book, didn't like the movie, love to torment the characters. All these Twilight stories are written for my cousin. She's addicted to twilight. So sue her, not me.

Jacob stood before him, it was the second time that Sam had brought him here, and he knew why. At first he had been in shock that his leader would choose him over all the others, but now he was happy about it. Sam had done things to him that he could have never imagined possible.

He shivered as Sam put a hand on his cheek, he leaned into the hand.

They were in the middle of the forest, far away from anyone. Tonight was supposed to be their official mating. Jacob looked deep into Sam's eyes, waiting, wanting.

Sam ran his hand down Jacob's bare chest, which made Jacob shudder in anticipation. He smirks. He knows he has complete control over the other man; he was his leader after all.

Sam leans in and kisses him, softly at first, but soon it became deep and passionate. Still cupping Jacob's cheek he put his free arm around him and pulled him closer. Jacob was in a trance as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

A low growl of approval escaped Sam's throat, almost undetected. He finally broke the kiss and ran small butterfly kisses down Jacob's neck and his bare chest. He stopped at his jeans and began to undo them. He did not pull them off, but rather took off his own shirt. By now Jacob was ready for him and anything he might do. Sam smiled to himself. He had not expected the younger wolf to be so submissive. Jacob did not seem so soft at first glance.

Once they were both naked Sam continued his trail of kisses in Jacob's neck. He turned the other man around so he could stand behind him, then he slowly pulled Jacob down to the ground and began teasing him. He replaced the kisses with licks that flicked about Jacob's warm, dark skin, sending shivers down his spine. He moaned in anticipation.

Sam trailed his torment down Jacob's chest, only stopping to toy with his slightly swollen nipples. The lower he went the more Jacob began to react. Sam knew what manner of torment this was, and he loved it.

He slid a wet, slightly elongated, canine tongue up Jacob's shaft. Jacob moaned and arched into the tongue. Sam toyed with the velvet head of the hard member. To him it was nothing but a game, no matter the outcome.

"Sam, please." Jacob begged. Sam smirked. He had brought him to beg. Now he was nothing.

By now most of Sam's humanity had left him. Jacob was still fully in his human form, but Sam had let go of his restraint and let his beast show. His hair was longer and standing up slightly. His body seemed harder and more toned; his canines were sharp and protruding from his other teeth. His eyes were blood red and his fingers donned claws that could tear muscle from bone.

He flipped Jacob over as if he was nothing, and Jacob showed no restraint. As he pushed into Jacob slowly he could hear the younger man whimper in pain, this pleased him even more.

Jacob could feel himself stretching painfully, he knew it would happen; it was only his second time after all. But the pain was soon replaced by pleasure as Sam thrust into him, hitting that secret spot deep within him every time. His ecstasy was only heightened even more by Sam's hand pumping his forgotten member. This is something he had not done the previous time.

As their speed built and their pleasure heightened, so did Sam's instincts. He knew what he had to do in order for this to count. He knew that Jacob would most likely have to be caught off guard, but it had been agreed that the mating had to be done right, according to the old laws.

As they came deathly close to release Sam pulled Jacob up to him and kissed his neck. Jacob had not expected this, but as soon as he felt the kiss he relaxed. Which is exactly what Sam needed. He suddenly sank his teeth into Jacob's neck, receiving a surprised yelp and what seemed to be the beginning of a struggle, but it was soon ended by a simultaneous orgasm between the two of them.

As the final throes of pleasure died down, Sam released his death grip on Jacob and retracted his fangs from his neck, letting blood trickle down the younger man's neck. As he stood to get dressed he could feel Jacob glaring at him. He sighed.

"It is how it was decided." He said.

"You could have warned me." He growled.

"And you would have still gone through with it?" Sam asked looking back over his shoulder.

He knew the answer. He walked over to Jacob and put his arm around his neck from the back. "You'll be fine." He said kissing him on the cheek and walking off.

Two weeks later Jacob was standing on the edge of the forest, rubbing the bite mark in his neck. It had healed a while ago, but he knew the scar would never go away, unless Sam died. No one had been blood bound in decades, and he knew what it meant to be blood bound to another male. He had spent the last two weeks praying that he had gotten lucky, but now he knew it was all in vein.

When he had learned that the inevitable had happened he had left the pack to be alone, and has not gone back. He doubted that he ever would. They had misled him, betrayed him, and tricked him into this. He closed his eyes and turned away, back to the forest. The thought of it near drove him mad. It was not like him to fear anything, but there was a reason why these matings had ceased.

He forced himself to bury his fears; he had six months before he had to worry about this, for now he had better things to ponder about.

As the months dragged by he realized that he was being watched. Not by one entity, but by two. The one he recognized. Sam was checking up on him. The other one he found oddly familiar, yet he could not place it. It was a vampire, that much he knew, but there was nothing malignant about it. If anything the scent calmed him, and unlike Sam's scent, was constantly around him. As if the vampire never let him out of it's sight.

There were days that he believed he was imagining it.

He found it oddly comforting, and mysterious. It was a vampire from Carlisle's clan, and it seemed like it was from a different species. Its scent was harsher and darker than that of Carlisle's group. Yet it had a less imposing nature. It was more settled into itself, less wild and uncontrolled. Almost as if the vampire was adapt, more accepting of what it was. If there was one thing Jacob could always place in the scent of a vampire it was regret and longing, but this one had neither. It puzzled him. And why was it following him?

Some days he wondered if it was following him only because it was fascinated with his condition. He was pregnant, almost at full term. He was beginning to worry about what lie ahead, and yet the constant presence made him feel safe, less alone. A part of hoped that it had only come to kill him at his weakest, and yet, in his heart, he didn't believe that. He knew this scent! But from where?

He had first picked up the foreign scent less than an hour ago. A hunter, he knew it was a hunter, but why now!? His senses where hazed over and he could feel the pain coming and going as he went into labor. He knew he would die, so he just stayed there and hoped with all his heart that Sam would show up, or his pack would stumble across him. He didn't want to die.

He was startled back to reality as he heard the hunter come crashing through the forest into the clearing where he was lying, awaiting his death. He looked up at the man, as the hunter smiled he noticed a movement behind the man. He concentrated on picking up its scent, but all that was there was the ever-present vampire in his mind. And yet it tracked closer to the unknowing hunter. It stepped out into the clearing, soundlessly. Jacob was taken aback by the raw beauty that stood there, behind his doom. Long, flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. He knew there and then that she was the vampire that had been following him. For a moment he panicked, thinking that she was working with the hunter. She just stood behind him, dagger in hand, a deathly familiar dagger, looking down at Jacob.

Then she looked back up at the hunter who had taken a step forward and was prophesizing about mutts and just how much he was going to enjoy chopping Jacob and his unborn pups up. The vampire came up behind him and in one swift move put her one arm around the hunter and slitting his throat with the dagger in her other hand.

The man stopped his japing and turned around, shock radiated from him as he clutched his bleeding neck. It was too late, he was dead, he only needed realize it.

"Goodbye Claude." The vampire spoke. Her voice was like the voice of angles. The hunter shook his head slightly and coughed, then he fell to his knees and then face first into the dirt, dead.

Through another haze of pain Jacob saw the figure walk up to him, dagger still in her hand. His eyes dropped to her open stomach, then his breath caught in his lungs and he panicked, the realization finally hitting him as he saw the terrible scar on her otherwise perfect stomach.

^*^Flashback^*^

He was young and excited as he stood, drenched in blood, in the living room of the unfamiliar house. It was his first hunt with the pack and he had done well, now he would have his prize.

Sam came into the room, dragging a girl by the throat. She seemed no older than 17, and she was pregnant. At seeing the scene of her family's dead bodies strewn across the room and, what he would later find to have been her husband, nailed to a wall behind Jacob, she shut her eyes and curled into a ball.

He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. She did not shy away, nor show any fear for him, despite what she had just witnessed them do to her family.

His father handed him a dagger, engraved with his family crest. "But it out of her." He said.

Jacob understood what his father was referring to. He reached over to her and ripped open the bodice of her red maternity gown. He understood that humans were pregnant for nine months, unlike werewolves who only carried for six. So he guessed her round four months. She still would not show fear, if anything; she seemed accepting of what was to come. He brought the dagger closer to the mound of her abdomen and slowly cut her open. A vertical cut left of her navel. She did not scream or thrash about as he had expected. She only clenched her eyes and her jaw shut and whimpered in agony. He placed the dagger next to her and removed the unmoving child from her body. It was underdeveloped and dead within seconds. He snipped the cord with his claws and tossed the child aside. He could see she was close to passing out from pain and blood loss.

"Leave her here, she won't make it." Sam said as they turned to leave.

Jacob stood up and looked down at her one last time. She looked back at him with icy blue eyes, that he would never forget. There was no malice in those eyes, if anything, there was relief.

^*^End Flashback^*^

"It's you." He said, breathing heavily.

"Your leader underestimated me somewhat." She smiled slyly. Then she helped him up. In all truth he felt better once he was on his feet. He followed her to a cave in the middle of the woods. Not caring what her intentions with him were. He felt that their roles had been reversed and that his death was worthy of her. They had long since stopped killing humans; theirs was nothing but a vicious past.

Once they were settled into the cave she took up a place at the edge of the entrance and stared out into the forest.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked. He was calmer now and his instincts were taking over.

She looked back at him. "Staring."

"At what?"

"Nothing really. Just staring." She sighed looking back at the forest.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Jacob asked again.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked, not looking at him.

"You know why."

"If I wanted you dead I would have let Claude kill you. I thought that was rather obvious. I'm helping you."

"Why?" Jacob asked surprised.

She looked at him then. "Because I can."

He didn't say anything else. She looked back out at the nothing that she was staring at.

The hours dragged by slowly, night fell and grew darker and deeper. The pain was consuming him now. He groaned and whimpered and writhed in pain as his instincts guided him. And all the while his guard sat at the entrance staring at her nothing, her scent calming him through it. In the middle of one of his exhausting contractions she let out a hiss that he had never heard from a vampire before. She remained almost unmoving. It sounded almost like the hiss of an angry cat combined with the scraped of a blade on ice. Then there came a low growl he could not quite place, but he knew it was from outside. It slowly grew softer and went away.

He did not care to ask what it was, he only returned to his pain.

Eventually he began pushing, he was naked now, he wasn't sure how that had happened, but he knew that his guard had not moved from her spot since she had taken it.

It took him an additional three hours of pushing to deliver four of the five pups he was carrying. By now he was past exhausted and he knew he would not make it. He looked up at her and for the first time in almost two days, she moved. She turned her head and looked at him. Then she got up and walked over to him.

He let her touch him, he couldn't fight her off now, not even if he wanted to. She frowned.

"Just kill me." He whispered.

"Not this time koinu." She said as she took the dagger and made a smallish cut there where the pain would not go away. He growled and grabbed her arm as the searing pain shot through him. But as quickly as it had come, it vanished. He was left with nothing but a dull ache. Through the haze of exhaustion he realized what she had done. The last pup was cradled in her arms. She handed it to him to clean, as he had done the other four. When he finished she took it from him and told him to sleep, which he did gladly, remembering the last image of her as she arranged the sleeping pups next to him. He smiled.

As he felt the sweet haze of sleep slowly lift from his consciousness he was greeted by a numb ache that ran through his entire body. He groaned and stretched his tormented muscles out slowly, only to find his pups still asleep next him. His senses were still dulled out. He wondered how long he had been labor, then sighed. That was the nothing she was staring at. Timing it. He looked around the cave, trying to see if she was still there, and much to his greatest surprise he found her sitting by the entrance again.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, his voice scratchy and low.

She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you defend yourself in your current condition." She stated.

He smiled. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"What is a curse for some is a blessing for others. You might think that you destroyed my life all those years ago, but in all honesty, that's where my life started." She sighed.

He was taken aback by this, he never imagined that anyone would ever thank him for what he did to them.

"Your mate came looking for you last night, but my scent cloaked yours and he took me only as a passer by." She stated.

"So that's who growled." He said finally understanding.

She nodded.

Then something occurred to him. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"What?"

"What you called me, before I passed out."

"Koinu?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"It means puppy."

He laughed. "I'm not a puppy."

"Yeah, but now you have em." She snorted, then turned around and closed her eyes, sniffing the air lightly.

Jacob went about getting dressed, slowly and carefully. The cut on his stomach was already healing.

He abruptly turned to her. "Thank you." He said.

She looked at him. "For what?"

"Saving me, twice. For everything. You didn't have to do this."

"I know." She smirked, then looked back at the forest.

"What is it?" He asked once he was dressed. He was sore all over, but thankful that he was alive and all his pups had been spared.

"Your father?" She looked at him questioningly. Not sure if she sensed a father or an older brother. He nodded.

"I think it's time I go home." He sighed. He didn't really want to, but he knew it was best for his pups.

"I think the dagger is yours." She said.

"You can keep it. I'd rather not." He said turning to wake his pups.

She slowly stepped out into the clearing. There she was face to face with Billy. He looked pissed but once he recognized her, he was more shocked. Then Sam appeared and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw why Billy had stopped.

"You!" She shouted.

"Actually I prefer Rachel." She stated, making Jacob laugh behind her. He hadn't even thought of asking her name.

"Jacob!?" Billy gasped and went over to his son who half pushed him away.

"What have you done to him!?" Sam demanded, letting his beast show again.

"Calm down fluffy. I saved his sorry ass, twice. Didn't you know males hardly ever survive a litter birth like that?" She inquired crossing her arms.

"Is this true?" Billy asked Jacob.

"Yes." He answered glaring at Sam.

"Now that my dept is repaid I think I better get the hell outa here before you lot decide to finish what you started." She said walking past Sam, who dutifully let her pass.

"Wait." Jacob said taking a step forward. His pups started yelping, sensing him leave, but he ignored them, however hard it might be for him.

"Who are you?" He asked, hoping she would understand the question.

"My name is Rachel Cullen, I am the daughter of a nobleman from London, or used to be at least." She answered.

"Cullen?" Billy asked. Jacob stiffened.

"Yeah, Cullen." She stated matter of factly.

"Do you know Carlisle?" Billy asked walking closer to her.

She turned to face them and frowned. "I was married to a Carlisle. You nailed his brother to the living room wall." She stated crossing her arms again.

Billy gasped. "His brother? We thought it was your husband."

"Um, nope. Carlisle was in Spain on some sort of escapade." She said.

"Carlisle is alive. He has a clan that lives near here." Jacob said shooting a warning glance at Sam, who stiffened at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"Come again." She said.

"He's alive. We can take you to him." Billy said.

She thought for a moment. Then nodded.

"I'll take you, then Sam can take Jacob and the pups back to the house." Billy said.

She walked past him to stand in front of Jacob, who smiled at her. "Don't flatter yourself into thinking you're any different from the rest of you sun forsaken fleebags." She stated.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Bye koinu. And don't be so bitter, you'll end up like me." She said turning to leave. "Oh and the next time alpha over here comes near you, castrate him, or better yet, stick him to it and see how he likes it."

Sam growled at her, but he still felt bad seeing Jacob so weak. He didn't know it would take such a toll on him. He never meant to hurt him this bad.

Billy led her through the forest to Carlisle's house. Once the house was in sight he stopped.

"Thank you." He said.

She sighed. "Being thanked for the same thing twice in one day does not bode well for my karma."

"You could have killed him, but instead you saved him."

"And you could have avoided stating the obvious." She said turning to him. "Look wolf, I did what I did because I can. And because I know what it's like being tricked into an unwanted pregnancy, which could only end in pain. There is a reason why people with consumption don't get pregnant and there is an even better reason why a blood bond is forbidden by the Lycan council. And yes I know about the Lycan council, I know more about it than you do, apparently." She snapped.

Billy bowed his head, defeated. She was right; he had caused his son nothing but pain.

She turned and walked on. He followed her, knowing that Carlisle would have a million questions.

She knocked on the door unceremoniously. Carlisle came down the stairs to open the door.

When the door opened she smiled. "Morning Carlisle. Miss me?" She chirped.

He gasped and took a step back. Esme heard him gasp and came around the corner.

"Carlisle?" She asked.

Ed came pounding down the stairs to stand behind him.

"Rachel." He breathed.

"In the flesh." She declared.

"We found her in the forest; she saved Jacob from a hunter." Billy said looking at her. He didn't want the vampires to know about Jacob.

"I thought you were dead." Carlisle said, still shocked.

"Like wise lover boy. They told me you died in Spain, guess you more or less did, depending on how you wanna look at it."

"But, how did you survive? I heard you were all killed by werewolves."

She nodded. "Jip, well the rest of em were. They left me for dead. A rogue vampire." She said, letting Carlisle do the math.

He noticed the scar on her stomach. "What did they do to you?" He asked, saddened at the thought of her pain. Carlisle had truly loved her, despite of what he had done to her. He had tricked her into agreeing to bare him an heir.

"Saved me from the inevitable." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rache, I'm sorry…" He began, but she waved a hand at him silencing him.

"Save it Casanova. I'm over it. Just tell me where we stand so I know what happens next." She chided. He smiled slightly. She hasn't a bit.

"Carlisle. Who is she?" Esme asked, coming to stand next to him.

"I was married to her before I was turned. She was carrying my child when I left for Spain." Rachel rolled her eyes at his choice of words. Esme looked at Rachel, then at Carlisle questioningly. "Do you still love her?" She asked.

"Like he ever did." Rachel snorted.

"Yes. I always have, and I always will." He answered.

She frowned at him. Then her face softened. "There are more than one ways to love Chika." She said at seeing the pain in Esme's eyes. "Look, I don't wanna break up this… establishment really, I just came to show you I still walk this sun forsaken Earth, and I'll be leaving now, no harm no foul." She said turning to leave, noticing that Billy was gone.

"Wait." Esme said turning to her. "I didn't say you should leave. I think we should talk this through. You're right. There are more than one ways to love." She said looking at Carlisle who smiled at her thankfully. He didn't want to lose either of them.

So Carlisle talked, he told them everything about each other, including telling Esme about all Rachel's funny little habits and her quick tongue. Rachel sat in awe as she listened to him. How did her remember all of this? And why? Maybe he did really love her.

In the end Esme decided that it would be better if they both stayed here with Carlisle. They were both married to him after all…

_A/N. Ola peoples. So what ya think? _

_I'm not so good with emotions and romance, (a lot like Rachel). Just so you know I tend to use my OC's over and over again in different stories. I find it's less confusing when you already know em. _

_Okay a few things you should know:_

_Werewolves are only pregnant for 6months. Females hardly ever have litters anymore. Males are normally in labor for at least two days due to the fact that they can only be impregnated through a blood bond and always have litters of 3 to 6. They tend not to survive the birth due to the exhaustion factor and that they are rendered completely helpless. The puppies are born in wolf form and stay that way till the age of 6months. And I know that Billy can't walk, but I needed him to, so I changed it._

_PS. Jacob was in labor for 50hours, incase you were wondering. (I love to torment them)_

_Koinu is Japanese for puppy, incase you didn't catch that the first time. (I'm learning Japanese.)_

_Sincerely,_

_Ariel_


End file.
